


I Guess We're Lucky

by loveswriting25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Donovan is psycho, Evil Theo Raeken, F/M, Hospitalization, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, My First Fanfic, Sciles, Seizures, Stalia, Stiles is high on meds, Stydia, The Pack Loves Stiles, Theo gets away with it, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveswriting25/pseuds/loveswriting25
Summary: When Donovan kidnaps Stiles to get to the sheriff, will the pack be able to save him?





	1. The Plan is Set in Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveswriting25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveswriting25/gifts).



Stiles turned the key to his jeep, only to find out it wouldn't start. Sighing he grabbed the toolbox then opened the hood. He was really tired and didn't have time for this. He needed to get going, he didn't mean to fall asleep so long in the library.

He began to twist the wrench hoping whatever he was twisting would fix itself, when he heard something behind him. Before he could turn around something slammed his head onto the jeep. He fell to the ground dazed, with blood now running down the side of his face. Before he could do anything, his attacker picked him up and turned him around.

To Stiles's surprise he faced a Donovan with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Wide-eyed and now panicking Stiles felt around behind him and felt his hand brush the wrench. He quickly grabbed it and swung his arm around to connect with Donovan's head. 

Blood splattered out of Donovan's mouth as his head turned from the force of the wrench. He growled and let go of Stiles. 

"Oh come on Stiles. If you just played along we wouldn't have to make this so hard." Donovan said spitting blood out of his mouth.

"What do you want? We can help you. You're not the only person this has happened to", Stiles said making the connection that he must be a chimera. His voice was weary and knees shaky from the adrenaline and probable concussion.

"I don't need help", he spat out with a malicious grin on his face. "I need you Stiles. You see, I have some things I need to settle with your dear old dad. He did something terrible, but he probably never told you." Donovan began to circle around Stiles threateningly.

Stiles watched his every move, waiting for him to attack. He was probably trying to distract him by going off on a rant. That wouldn't work on Stiles though, he could easily listen to whatever Donovan said and calculate his every move.

"Did you know back when your dad was a deputy, his partner was my dad?" He said continuing to circle. "Did you know my dad is paralyzed, because he was shot on duty? Your dad was too scared to go in with him when they were answering a call, after hearing gun shots. Your dad ran back to the car to call for backup, while my dad went in to help." 

Stiles continued to watch and listen, clutching the wrench. He knew their dad's used to be partners, and that Donovan's dad was paralyzed from the waist down. However, he didn't know how it happened. He braced himself for whatever Donovan was going to say to distract him.

"Maybe if your dad had gone in with him like he should have, my dad wouldn't have been shot. Maybe your dad would have even been the one who was shot", Donovan said trying to provoke Stiles. "Maybe it would have even killed him. He deserved it Stiles. Not my dad", Donovan said stopping a few yards in front of Stiles. "Maybe your dad would have died Stiles, just like your mom. And you would be all alone."

That did the trick. Stiles dropped the arm that was holding the wrench. He was completely astounded at what Donovan just said. He didn't have time to ponder it for long, because Donovan began to advance.

Stiles came back to the present and swung the wrench out again connecting it with the side of Donovan's head again. This time Donovan wasn't as dazed and grabbed Stiles' wrist. He squeezed it crushing bone and causing Stiles to drop the wrench and yell out in pain. Donovan swung his free hand around and connected it with the side of Stiles' head.

Stiles fell to the ground clutching the side of his head. Donovan kicked him in the stomach causing Stiles to curl in on himself. Air left his lungs and left him gasping. He opened his bleary eyes to see the wrench a few feet away on the ground. He gathered his strength and began to crawl over. 

He was way dizzier than he thought he was because he fell over again as soon as he got on his hands. Donovan saw what he was doing and walked over to pick up the wrench.

"It's funny how the tables have turned isn't it?" Donovan said picking up the wrench. He walked over to Stiles and knelt down. "I have a little message I have to send to your dad Stiles."

Realizing what he meant Stiles eyes widened. Donovan smirked and held up his hand, which had a mouth on it.

"No. No no no!" Stiles yelled trying to scramble away. Donovan latched his hand onto Stiles' shoulder to keep him in place. Stiles screamed out in pain.

"We are going to have some fun Stiles", Donovan said with a sincere look on his face. With that he clutched Stiles' hair and picked up his head then slammed it down on the pavement. Stiles saw black.

Donovan threw the wrench aside then stood up. He walked over to the tool box and got out the ductape. He walked back over to Stiles and rolled him over on to his stomach. Grabbing his hands and pinning them behind his back he tied them together. He then rolled him back over and onto his back and wrapped the duck tape around his mouth several times. 

Donovan was the son of a cop too and knew that Stiles probably also knew how to escape from handcuffs and zip ties. He took care in making sure his hands were tightly secured before moving on and doing the same with his feet. He saw a truck pull into the parking lot and smiled as he saw Theo through the glass.

"Throw him in the back seat", Theo said when he rolled down his window. With his new found strength Donovan found it very easy to sling Stiles over his shoulder. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face with how successful the plan went. 

"I will give you a ride to the warehouse and that's it. I can't help anymore after that", Theo said after Donovan hopped in the front seat. Theo backed up the same way he came to stay out of the way of the security cameras. He knew Scott and the rest of the pack would recognize his truck.

Donovan looked back at Stiles laid across the back seat. He smirked, enjoying seeing Stiles so quiet and helpless. His snarky attitude and sarcasm put out. He would enjoy this.


	2. The Fun Starts

Stiles woke up suddenly. His head was pounding and his body was sore. He sniffed his nose because it felt runny and tried to lift his head off of his chest. He groaned and looked up to see Donovan smiling at him.

"Waky waky." Donovan said. Stiles looked at Donovan's fist to see it bloody. That's why he woke up, Donovan hit him.

Stiles looked around to see that they were in some kind of warehouse. He was tied to a chair, his wrists ductaped to the arm rests several times. His ankles were tied to the legs of the chair too, and when he went to cough he realized his mouth was ductaped too.

This was great, just great. He couldn't even talk his way out of this one, which was probably why Donovan taped his mouth shut. It didn't matter, Scott would find him. Malia probably already realized he was missing.

They would go to the school first, see his jeep and find the blood next to it. They would know something happened to him and follow the scent. Easy.

"Your friends aren't going to find you for a while, Stiles." At Donovan's words Stiles looked up. "I knew you were supposed to meet up, so I sent Malia a text saying you weren't feeling good and were going to go home." Donovan said holding up Stiles' cell phone.

Well that's mistake number one on Donovan's part. Stiles would never admit to not feeling well, let alone going home because of it. Malia would know something was up and probably go to his house, only to find he wasn't there. Stiles hoped they would leave the sheriff out of it, he didn't want his dad to see whatever was about to happen. But Stiles had no control over that.

"Well Stiles, I say we get started."

**********

Scott's cellphone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to see Malia's name on the screen. "Hello?"

"Scott? Have you talked to Stiles since the library?" Malia questioned, pacing around Stiles' room.

"No. Why is something wrong?" Scott asked

"He texted me saying he wasn't feeling good."

"Well that's weird." Scott said knowing Stiles never expressed how he was feeling.

"Yeah, so I went to his house and he's not here. The jeep isn't either." Malia said glancing around his room.

"Did you talk to the sheriff?" Scott asked, getting on his bike.

"No I was going to wait and see what you thought." Malia answered.

"I'm on my way over, don't call the sheriff yet. No need to worry him if nothing's actually wrong." Scott said hanging up.

Malia sat on Stiles' bed trying to think. Stiles would never say he wasn't feeling good. This means Stiles is either hiding something, or he's not the one who sent it. Malia held her phone in her hand. She desperately wanted to call Stiles.

What if Stiles was taken by the people in masks? The Dread Doctors, she thought digging the book she found at Tracy's out of her bag. They needed to figure something out fast. She paused her thinking when she heard the front door open.

"Up here Scott!" She yelled

"Hey." Scott said, stepping in Stiles' room. This was all a weird since of deja vu, but Malia wasn't there the first time something like this happened. "Where was he last time you saw him? Was he acting weird?"

"No, he was asleep at the library, but he wasn't acting sick, he was just tired. But he is always tired so I didn't think anything of it." Malia answered.

"Okay I guess we go to the school then. Let me see his text." Scott said. Malia handed her phone over and showed him. "Okay, if someone took him it would probably be best not to answer this text and let them think we fell for it." Scott said after reading the text.

"Okay I texted Lydia and she said she was feeling weird." Malia said pocketing her phone and following Scott downstairs.

"Okay, tell her and Kira to meet us at school." Scott said climbing on his bike. "I will text Liam."

"Okay see you there." Malia said. She desperately hoped they wouldn't find anything bad at the school.

**********

Stiles' eyes began to droop shut again. He was tired of being awake and hearing Donovan laugh at Stiles' reactions to the onslaught of pain.

"Ah ah ah." Donovan said smacking Stiles across the face. "We're not done with round one yet."

This was only round one? How long had this been going on? Donovan liked using tools. So far he had used a knife to make slashes across his bare chest, and a taser.

"I always used to play with my dad's taser. Just turn it on and listen to the buzzing sound it makes. I really wanted to see what it would do to a living thing, but I never got around to it. I'm so glad I finally got the opportunity." His flannel was unbuttoned and falling off of his shoulders, making him shiver. He jabbed the taser into his chest, over some cuts.

Stiles' body tensed, his muscles contracting painfully. He gave Donovan a death glare and clenched his teeth waiting for it to be over. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming, not yet. Stiles knew when Donovan wanted to make him scream, he would scream.

"I say it's about that time Stiles." Donovan said standing up and picking up a knife. Stiles eyed the knife then looked at Donovan as he sat back down on the chair in front of him. Stiles braced himself, but to his surprise Donovan used it to slice the tape off of his wrist.

Stiles looked at Donovan and watched as the did the same to his ankles, then his other wrist. Stiles knew he was to weak and dazed to struggle and fight back, so he just let Donovan lift him up and drag him to the middle of the floor. Donovan sighed and knelt down by him, slicing the ductape around his mouth. Since it was wrapped around his head several times it took a while for him to rip it off. Once he did, Stiles took a big breath and licked his swollen lips.

Before he could do much Donovan picked him up by the collar and swung at his face. Stiles' head snapped to the right as blood trickled from his mouth. As soon as he turned his head back Donovan punched him again. This time Stiles left his head turned the other way, but Donovan turned it back and punched him again then dropped him.

"I have to say Stiles I am enjoying this. You're not so big mouthed and sarcastic now, are ya?" Donovan said kicking Stiles in the ribs. He gasped for breath and clutched his chest.

"Stop." Stiles said gasping for breath and trying to crawl away. "Just stop. Their gonna find me, 'n then y're gonna go back to jail."

Donovan laughed at that. "This isn't a message for your friends Stiles, it's for your dad." He said giving another kick to the ribs before walking away. "A little birdie filled me in on the things that really happen in Beacon Hills." Stiles watched him as he went over to pick something up. "And I know that your friends won't be able to get across this." He said holding up a jar of mountain ash. Shit.

Donovan walked back over to Stiles, sprawled out on the ground, to sore to move. "I say it's time to send dad a little text." He said looming over Stiles before delivering a swift kick to his stomach, then to his head, knocking him out once again. Donovan sat the jar down then took out Stiles' phone snapping a picture of him sprawled out on the cement floor, cold and bloody. He sent the picture to his dad before making a circle of mountain ash around the area.

No supernatural creatures will be able to cross the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter. I don't know about you guys but I am emotionally scarred from the season six midseason finale. I wasn't expecting that at all, I was expecting the whole graduation thing and college talk on like episode 20. I can't believe my Stiles is going into FBI! I really hope Dylan was able to film at least a little for the second half, but with that goodbye I'm not so sure. And then when he gave Scott the jeep and Mason the bat I completely lost it. Not to mention the Stydia kiss!! Ah! I just can't wait until this summer.


	3. Message received

The exact opposite of what Malia was hoping would happen actually happened. Her, Scott, Lydia, Liam, Kira, and now the sheriff all stood in the school parking lot. They quickly found Stiles' jeep, and unfortunately near it a puddle of blood. After realizing it was a very serious situation, they called the sheriff.

"I'm going to put an ABP out," the sheriff said turning around solemnly to walk over to his squad car.

"What do you think happened?" Malia asked Lydia. The two girls were huddled together and slightly overwhelmed. Malia could not ignore the scent of Stiles' blood, and Lydia couldn't ignore the sense of something bad happening here.

"Someone obviously took him, and he definitely put up a struggle," Scott pitched in picking up a bloody wrench and sniffing it. "This isn't his blood."

"Then it must belong to whoever took him," Malia said.

"Yeah. It smells familiar," Scott answered.

"Who in the world would do this?" Kira asked to no one in particular.

The sheriff then rejoined them. His expression was determined, but very stressed and worried. "I put out an Amber Alert. In the mean time, is there anything we can do?" He asked gesturing to the whole pack.

"We can start with this," Scott said holding up the bloody wrench. "This isn't his blood, so it must be what he used to defend himself."

"Okay I will run this down to the station to have forensics test it. Can any of you catch a scent that you can follow?" The sheriff asked taking the wrench.

"No, it kind of tapers off over here," Liam said walking a few yards away.

"He's right," Malia said following him.

"What about security footage?" Scott asked.

"You guys go do that. Other officers will be here in a matter of minutes," the sheriff ordered.

"Okay, text us if you get anything," Lydia said walking off to lead the way into the school.

**********

After the sheriff gave the full rundown to his deputies he rushed to the station to get the wrench tested. Who knew how long that could take but he hoped it wouldn't be long. He didn't know what Stiles being taken meant. Was it supernatural? Was it something totally human? Did it have to do with him being the son of the sheriff? What if it was the same thing going after all these other teenagers?

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hello?" He answered after seeing Scott's name light up the screen.

"We couldn't tell who took him, the cameras were too far away and it was too fuzzy when we zoomed in," Scott said immediately.

"Okay. Okay well I took the wrench in about an hour ago, should hopefully be done pretty soon," the sheriff answered. When Scott was quiet for too long the sheriff got worried. "Scott? Scott what is it?"

"Sheriff, we did notice that the person who took Stiles was another teenager. Stiles must have known who he was, because they did some talking. He picked him up and took him somewhere off camera after knocking him out, probably a car," Scott said sadly. It wasn't exactly good news.

"Who would Stiles know that would do that to him? He isn't exactly trusting," the sheriff commented. "Where was Theo when this happened? Stiles hasn't trusted him since he's shown up here," the sheriff asked.

"That's where we are headed right now. I will keep you updated," Scott answered.

"Okay, be careful Scott," the sheriff said before hanging up.

The sheriff had been trying to keep his dark thoughts and worrying at away, but the longer he sat alone in his office, writing up the report, the more worried he got. Another teenager? Why would they want to do this to Stiles. Oh God what are they doing to him right now? What did they want? He felt like he was beginning to panic, he had to get himself under control. They will find him and he will be okay. 

Just then his phone buzzed, signaling a text from Stiles. He practically lunged at the phone, the hesitated when he saw it was a picture. Did he really want to see what it was? He stole himself and clicked open.

"Sheriff! We got the results back on the blood from the wrench!" Parrish said storming into the office. "You won't believe who it is," he said with a panicked look on his face.

"Donovan. It's Donovan Donati," the sheriff said handing over the phone to show the picture to Parrish. His eyes widened when he saw the state that Stiles was in. 

"Sheriff? It's okay, we know who it is now and we can find him," he said.

"I'm going to kill him. I swear I will do it," he said grabbing his jacket to put it on. "Go figure out where the text was sent."

"Sheriff I understand how you're feeling right now-," Parrish began.

"No. No you don't. You don't understand," Sheriff breathed out.

"I do okay? It's Stiles. Noah I know it's Stiles, but you have to keep a level head."

"Parrish, go trace the phone," he said with a sigh. "I have to call Scott and tell the others."

"It's going to be okay. We will get him back."

"I shouldn't have let this happen. I should have made sure Donovan was here that night, but he escaped."

"Call Scott sheriff. We need to hurry."


	4. The Plan is Formed

Scott and the others, including Theo were gathered at Deaton's. Scott hadn't wanted to believe Stiles when he thought that Theo was not to be trusted, but now that something had happened to Stiles, he was getting suspicious. 

"Theo, something has happened to Stiles. He has been taken and we found some evidence in the school parking lot", Scott paused then looked at Theo. Surprisingly he looked shocked. "We know that another teenager took him, and that Stiles knew who they were."

"And you think it was me because Stiles doesn't trust me", Theo stated finishing Scott's thought. "Look, I don't know why Stiles thinks I can't be trusted but I can. And I sure as hell didn't take him. I would never want to hurt him, or any of you", Theo stated with concerned and sincere expression. "If you want me to prove it to you, I want to help find him."

"Scott, can I talk to you for a sec?" Liam asked. Scott followed him out of the exam room and into the front room. Liam turned around to face Scott, "Look, I know his heart never skipped a beat or faltered, but I can't shake the feeling that something is up."

"I know me too," Scott said letting out a sigh. He ran his hand through his hair and thought for a moment. "We really have no proof that he has anything to do with it. I mean, come on he even offered to help find him." Scott had no idea what to do. He just wanted his brother back, safe and in one piece. 

He looked up at Liam, and instantly felt saddened by his expression. Liam and Stiles had really not gotten along at first. In fact it was kind of like with Theo; Stiles was not trusting of someone new that they knew so little about entering the pack. They constantly bickered back and forth, not heated but kind of the way brothers would. Sometimes it made Scott sad, because that's how Stiles was with Isaac. Eventually somewhere along the line Stiles and Liam had put aside their differences and had become buds. Liam looked up to Stiles now, and Stiles was protective of him. 

"Liam, its okay. We are going to find him", Scott assured him.

"Its just- we have no leads now, nothing to follow", Liam let out a defeated breath and looked down.

"The sheriff is working on the DNA from the wrench. We know for sure that that's going to come back with something", Scott told him. He gestured for him to follow him back into the other room.

When they walked in everyone looked up. They were looking for direction, but until the sheriff found another lead, there was nothing to do. He looked around at everyone there, they needed something to do. It was three in the morning, yet they were all gathered here to help their pack mate in need. 

"Until the sheriff gives us some news on the wrench, there is not much we can do. I guess we could go around town sniffing until we catch his scent", Scott offered up. By the looks on everyones faces they did not approve. He let out another sigh, "I know it's not much guys but there is nothing else that we can-", Scott was interrupted by his phone wringing. "Hello?" He said after answering.

Everyone in the room was listening closely to the call. "Scott, the results came back. The blood on the wrench belonged to Donovan", the sheriff said. Everyone in the room let out a breath. Of course! How could they not have seen it before? 

"Oh my God. Sheriff I-", Scott started.

"Scott that's not everything", the sheriff paused and took a deep breath. "He sent me a picture on Stiles' phone. He does not look good", the sheriff said.

Malia glanced worriedly around. What does that mean? She guessed everyone else was thinking the same thing from the paleness of their faces at the sheriff's words. He didn't look good? 

"Can you send me the picture?" Scott asked the sheriff after a moment.

"Yes, but I have to warn you guys, he's really hurt. We need to find him soon, and if Donovan is sending me texts, he wants me to find him", the sheriff said.

"Okay we will head to the station. Send me the picture", Scott said before hanging up.

A few seconds passed before Scott's phone dinged and the picture came up. He stared at the picture and gasped. Stiles was sprawled out on the cement floor. His flannel was ripped open and barely hanging onto his shoulders. On his chest and stomach there were a couple deep gashes that were still bleeding. There was blood all over his face and mouth, and it looked like he was getting a black eye and his cheek was starting to bruise. The worst part was how badly his chest was bruising, probably from getting punched or kicked in the ribs several times. 

Everyone peeked over Scott's shoulder and he heard several gasps. He handed over the phone for everyone see while he soaked in what he just saw. How could he have let this happen? No one should have left him alone while teenager were literally being taken and turned into chimeras, yet they had left him alone at the library. The sheriff was right, he didn't look good. Plus there were whatever injuries they couldn't see from the picture. A concussion, internal bleeding, broken bones.

"Come on, we have to get to the station", Scott said grabbing his phone backing and heading for the door.

"Scott, wait!" Lydia said running after him. "Why would Donovan do this? Stiles never did anything."

"Donovan hates the sheriff, he's probably doing it for some kind of payback", Scott answered.

"Yeah and he's completely crazy!" Liam added. "He was in my history class. He has a really weird thing about Hitler." He said with a shiver.

"The fact that he's crazy makes him all the more dangerous. Come on, we have to get going", Malia said brushing past everyone.

**********

The sheriff eyed Theo and gave him a glare. Stiles didn't trust him, and quite frankly, he didn't either. In fact he had no idea why they were trusting him or letting him help. He guessed the more help there was the better. 

"Okay so we know Donovan has Stiles, but do we know where or why?" Lydia questioned.

"Parish is working on the where. He is tracing the text that Donovan sent. As for the why, it's probably because Donovan is looking for revenge for his dad", the sheriff said. "Along with the picture he told me to come tonight, alone. But failed to give me an address. I guess he wanted to make it hard."

"What happened to his dad? Why would Stiles do something to his dad?" Kira asked.

"It wasn't Stiles, it was me. We used to partners, and one night we were answering a call. Before we entered we had heard multiple shots being fired, and I told him to wait for me while I called for backup but he didn't listen and went in without me. He was shot in the lower back and became paralyzed. Donovan is obviously not happy about the situation," the sheriff explained. 

"So he went after Stiles to get to you", Theo finished.

"Yeah. Oh God this is all my fault", the sheriff said putting his hands to his eyes.

"Sheriff, we will get him back, I promise", Malia said. The sheriff looked up and smiled at his sons girlfriend. Just then Parrish ran in.

"Sheriff I traced the text to the general area where it was sent", Parrish said unrolling a map across Stilinski's desk. "It was sent in this area here", Parrish said circling a section on the other side of town that had a perfect array of sketchy warehouses. "That's as much as I could narrow it down."

"It's alright Parrish, you did good", the sheriff said patting his shoulder.

"Okay, now we need a plan", Scott said taking the lead. When no one offered up any ideas right away he let out a sad sigh. "Stiles is usually the one with the plan."

"Scott, I have an idea", Lydia said. "Donovan sent the text to the sheriff. He won't be expecting all of us to help as well. In fact he doesn't even know about the supernatural, we can use this to our advantage."

"Lydia, your right!" He won't be expecting all of us, let alone a bunch of werewolves. Excited about the plan being formed they all began to chatter and throw around ideas. Little did they know among the excitement, Theo let out a malicious knowing smirk at their assumptions. It didn't matter though, he had his own agenda.


	5. The Fun Continues

Stiles groaned as he climbed his way back to consciousness. Why did his entire body ache? He tried to shift onto his elbows, but didn't get very far when he moved and his shoulder burst in pain. It brought tears to his eyes and he let out a hiss. What could have possibly caused his shoulder to hurt this bad? 

Blurry images flashed through his mind as he laid on the ground sucking in heavy breaths. He was fighting someone, and they were really strong. He was surprised to see them. Then they- no, he took Stiles somewhere. A building of some sort. A warehouse. A warehouse! Stiles remembered everything and jerked up onto his elbows suddenly.

The world tilted and his stomach sloshed. His bare chest and shoulder hurt really fucking bad. Donovan was the one who took him, to get to his dad. He tortured him and kept hitting him. Oh shit! His dad! He sent a picture of him to his dad! He couldn't see him like this, it would rip him apart. Hopefully Scott and Malia were there to keep his dad calm. 

Suddenly his arms were too weak to hold him up anymore and he collapsed back onto the ground and smacked his head on the ground. Shit, he had to stop hurting his head, it was really pounding and it was wet with blood in the back and on his forehead. Donovan did this just for some revenge for something that wasn't his dad's fault. What a dick. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Stiles heard footsteps approaching. He turned his head to see Donovan rounding a stack of crates and heading for him. By the looks of the giant wall behind him they were in the very back, or a side maybe? Rows of crates were lined up perpendicular to the little area Donovan had set up. 

Stiles pushed up onto his elbows, then his hands and got his butt under him so he could sit up, but it wasn't an easy task. The pain had him panting and shaky. He saw a circle of mountain ash around him their little area of fun. Donovan stepped across it and over to a table

"And how are we feeling Stiles?" Donovan asked with a cheery smile on his face.

Stiles gave an annoyed and exasperated look before rolling his eyes and replying, "Fuck you."

"I wouldn't be so rude Stiles, your the one who can't even stand up right now. Besides we have more work to do. I got a reply from your dad, he said he would be here tonight."

Stiles looked down at his hands. He had to get out of here, he wasn't constrained right now but he was extremely weak. He had to try for his dad. He looked at Donovan then scrambled onto his knees quickly trying to crawl away so he could gain his footing. In four long strides Donovan was up behind him and bent over to hook his arms under his armpits. He pulled him up to his feet then began dragging him backwards to the chair. Stiles fought harder. 

"No! Stop!" Stiles tried to struggle out of his grasp but Donovan scraped his finger over the cuts on his chest. "Gahhhhhhhh!" Stiles gasped out squeezing his eyes shut.

"Stiles I really wish you would just stop making this so hard on yourself", Donovan said walking away after dumping Stiles in the chair. "Wait. No I don't. This is a lot of fun Stiles I have to be honest", he said letting out a little crazed laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What kind of person enjoys this?" Stiles asked sitting up in his chair. 

Donovan only laughed then turned around to his bag on the table. He pulled something out and began messing with it, Stiles couldn't see what it was and honestly didn't want to. 

"I have learned a lot about you Stiles. I know about the Nogitsune too." Stiles' face turned stony and eyes darkened. "Man, Stiles. What kind of person enjoys brutally killing all those innocent people in terrible ways?" He asked turning around. Stiles looked away. He wouldn't listen to this. "You have a lot of blood on your hands don't you? You still feel guilty thought don't you?" When Stiles kept looking down at his lap Donovan only laughed. "I think, it's about time someone did something about everything you did. You should be punished." Donovan said holding up something.

When Stiles finally looked up he saw that it was a few wires attached to a small machine on the table. Donovan sat them back down on the table and grabbed the ductape before walking back over to Stiles. Stiles tried to get up and run, but Donovan only pushed him on the chest and held him in place. He sat the ductape down on Stiles' lap before landing hard blow on Stiles' face, knocking his head backwards. While he was dazed Donovan quickly secured his wrists and ankles down. When he was satisfied, he walked back over to the table. 

"Maybe you should feel what those poor people at the hospital felt", he said picking up the wires and running them along the floor over to Stiles. Grabbing what looked like a large bandage he went over to Stiles and placed the ends of three of the wires across Stiles' stomach, and securing them in place with the bandage. Stiles recognized what this was, he had seen it used on many werewolves, but not humans, which is what he was. 

He secured the other three wires on his injured shoulder. Laughing when Stiles grunted and grit his teeth in pain. What a dick. Stiles really didn't want this to happen. He hoped at any second he would hear Scott running around the corner to save him. But he wouldn't be able to get across the mountain ash anyway. And he would be trapped outside the circle, watching Stiles be tortured. Maybe it was best if Scott wasn't here.

Donovan was over by the machine, fiddling with a small panel when he spoke. "Well Stiles, this is gonna hurt like a bitch. But you should suffer, just like Isaac did. when he was electrocuted." Stiles gave him a cold death glare, before he turned the notch to two. His entire body erupted in pain. This was ten times worse than the taser, and it was only setting two. His muscles contracted and his jaw clenched. He squeezed his eyes shut and held in his yells.

"Your dad won't be here until eight o'clock, assuming he figures out where we are. I have all the time in the world", he said turning the notch up to three. "Come on Stiles, scream. Scream like Lydia did when Allison was killed by the Oni", with that he turned it up to four.

Stiles couldn't hold it in anymore. He screamed out in pain as his body began to twitch and spasm. Donovan chuckled and turned it all the way off. Stiles' head fell to his chest as he gasped for air. Realization suddenly dawned on him. He slowly lifted his head up to look at Donovan, his eyes dark. Allison? Isaac? 

He looked at Donovan who had a giddy grin on his face. "Wait. Who told you all of this? How do you know this stuff?" Stiles asked. Donovan's face fell from the creepy-ass smile he had to something darker and scarier. He turned the switched the dial up to five. Stiles' muscles instantly contracted and his head flew up as he screamed toward the ceiling. It echoed through the whole building. Through the spasms and loud buzzing, Donovan smiled again, watching his body twitch and convulse as he screamed without stopping to catch his breath. His eyes fluttered shut when he passed out, but his muscles still tensed and his head fell forward slightly. 

Donovan turned off the machine and walked over to him. His entire body went lax and his head fell against his chest. Aftershocks traveled through his system, making his body convulse and twitch. Donovan gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. He reached his hand up against his neck to feel for a pulse. It was beating erotically and seeming like it was going to burst out of his chest, but it was there. His skin was burning up hot, and when he lifted up the bandages, there were angry red burns in place of the wires. His shoulder was gushing blood and puss, but cauterized in parts that were directly under the wire.

Donovan only smiled.


	6. Rescue

Lydia was anxious. Actually they were all anxious, but she especially felt really nervous. She didn't want to think about why that was or what it meant. The plan was going to work. It had to, Stiles was relying on them to come up with the plan this time.

They had come up with a plan and hoped it wouldn't come down to calling in actual law enforcement, but if it did Jorden was going to stay at the station and wait for a call. The rest of them were going to go to the abandon warehouse on the other side of town. They used the blue prints of it to plan out their positions.

There was a main door at the front, a door by the loading docks, and an emergency side door. Liam was going to guard the front door, Kira was going to guard the side door, and Theo was going to guard the door by the loading docks. He protested at first saying he could help more if he was with them, but Scott and the sheriff quite frankly didn't trust him enough.

Lydia, Malia, Scott and the Sheriff were going to go inside and fan out to search. They had borrowed walkie talkies from the station to help them communicate. They assumed that they would be in the very back, so they would slowly clear the building and make there way to the back.

Once there, the sheriff was going to come out and try to reason with Donovan, if that failed the rest of them would come out then Malia and Lydia would get Stiles while the sheriff and Scott took care of Donovan. He wouldn't be expecting the weres and the banshee, they had the element of surprises.

After forming the plan they had spent the rest of the day at Scott's house resting since none of them had slept the night before. Now it was nearly eight o'clock and they were gathered outside of the warehouse. They looked at the huge building.

"Okay we all know the plan, keep quiet though because he will only be expecting me. Don't crowd the walkie talkie system either", the sheriff said looking around at them.

"We get Stiles away and safe then we go after Donovan", Scott said. "My mom will also be waiting for a call at the hospital, but hopefully he won't be too hurt", Scott said hopefully.

"Okay everyone, let's move out."

Liam, Kira, and Theo took their positions outside, while everyone else headed in. Lydia held the walkie talkie in her hand tight as she took one last look at the others before they disappeared behind the different isles of crates. She still had a weird feeling that was snaking up her spine and coiling around her lungs. It make her breaths come out funny.

Scott proceeded down his isle with his eyes peeled and his hearing tuned. It worried him that he could hear next to nothing besides them walkie parallel to each other with boxed stacked between them. The further he got though, the more the stench of blood grew, mixed with something else but what he couldn't figure out yet.

Malia's senses weren't picking much up either. She hurried down her isle as she began to smell blood. It was Stiles'. It was mixed with something burning and rotten. She froze when she realized it was burnt flesh. She held up her walkie and spoke into it, "Guys, they are at the back. I smell blood and burnt flesh."

"I smell it too", Scott answered.

After hearing that they all began to pick up speed to reach the end of their isles. At the end they all paused to look around the corner. The sheriff's heart skipped a beat when he saw what was in front of him. Stiles was tied to a chair, unconscious. His head was slumped forward onto his bare chest that had a lot of bruising a cuts. His face was also cut in several places with bruises lying underneath them. His hair looked wet with blood near his temple, and there were weird wires taped to his shoulder and stomach.

"I'm going to proceed", he said into the walkie before placing it on his belt and stepping forward. He came out from behind the boxes and the others watched as he walked toward Stiles.

"I'm hear Donovan! Just like you asked!" He yelled turing around looking for the other teenager.

"Right here sheriff", he said coming out from behind some boxes that were nearly against the far wall near the door that lead to the loading docks. The sheriff began to walk closer to Stiles, to try and stir him.

"Stop right there. Don't come any closer", he said holding up a hand.

"Okay Donovan. Why don't you let Stiles go so we can talk about this", he said holding up both hands as a gesture of peace. But really on the inside he was trying to not pull out his gun and shoot him on the spot. But he knew as Donovan came up behind Stiles it was too dangerous.

"Yeah sheriff. Let's talk. Let's start with my dad. Do you know what happened to my dad?" Donovan asked kneeling down beside Stiles.

"Donovan. Me and your dad have talked several times since that night. He told me he doesn't blame me, and I told him I should have gone with him. We have made peace about the situation", the sheriff said looking into Donovan's eyes while glancing at his son.

"Yeah. Maybe you and my dad made peace but I haven't", he said turning to Stiles. "I say it's time we wake Stiles up and have a little chat", he said grabbing Stiles hair and yanking his head up before punching him hard across the face.

The sheriff squeezed his hands into fists. He hated having to allow this to happen to his son when all he wanted to do was run over and blow Donovan's brains out and take Stiles to the hospital.

Stiles eyes fluttered open after a second hit. "Stiles, you okay son?" The sheriff asked him. Donovan dropped his hair and stood to the side smirking at the interaction.

"D-ad?" Stiles croaked with his eyes unfocused and half open but recognizing his dad's voice.

"Yeah it's me. I'm going to get you out of here okay? Just hold on."

"Dad", Stiles breathed out, "He's a-" but he never got to finish that sentence when Donovan turned the dial on the machine up to a three and Stiles' mouth and eyes clenched shut and his muscles contracted.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Turn it off!" The sheriff yelled starting to run closer when Donovan gave him a warning look and turned it up to four again. Stiles let out a scream when it reached four and that's when his body began to jerk. After a few moments Donovan turned it off. Stiles body relaxed and his head fell against his chest and his breaths came out as pants.

The sheriff hoped that the others would stay strong and hold their position until the sheriff gave the signal. He looked at Stiles with huge concerned eyes then turned to face Donovan and it turned into a cold hard glare. Donovan only flashed a psychotic smile.

"I hope now we can all slow down and back up a bit. Stiles anything else like that and it goes up to five", he said leaning a hand casually against the table.

"What do you want Donovan?" The sheriff asked.

Donovan let out a sigh and walked forward. "Sheriff do you know what my dad did after he finished with his therapy and was able to manage himself and be alone?"

"I know that he used his compensation money to move to the beach down south", the sheriff answered, not sure where this was going.

"Yes. After he moved we still talked quite a bit. Every Thursday and Monday actually. Until one Monday night I sat by the phone, waiting for him to call. Only he never did. I finally gave up after a while and went to bed, as I was sure he would call me in the morning. And in the morning I got a call, but it wasn't from him. It was from his care taker who came by every morning to help him." Donovan paused to look at the sheriff then to Stiles who was listening with his eyes half open and his head up a little more.

"She told me that the afternoon before when he was alone my dad shot himself", Donovan said with a look of pure anger on his face as paced faster behind Stiles. "He left a not saying he couldn't take not being able to do anything anymore. He hated not being able to help people. So he took his own life. All he ever wanted to do was help people, and now he's dead!" Donovan said stopping by the table.

The sheriff was in shock at Donovan's words. He'd had no idea he killed himself. That's why Donovan went off the deep end. His thoughts were cut short when Donovan turned the dial up to a five.

Stiles head snapped up and he screamed toward the ceiling in pure agony as the current ripped through him. After a few seconds his body began to convulse under the duct tape restraining him.

The sheriff began to run forward again when Donovan pulled a gun out of the back of his waist band. He pointed it straight at the sheriff.

Scott, Malia and Lydia took that as the signal and ran forward. Donovan's face didn't change when he saw them approach. He didn't seem surprised at all. "Aw, look Stiles all of you friends are here", he sad still pointing the gun at the sheriff but looking at Stiles, whose screams had gone silent from lack of breath.

"Turn. It. Off", Scott said pointing at the machine.

"No, I don't think so", Donovan said cocking the gun. Scott stepped between the gun and the sheriff.

"Turn it off. Now." Scott said.

Donovan only smiled and leaned forward. "Why don't you come make me."

Scott began to advance only to smack into something and fall to the ground. He looked at the ground and so did the others, just then realizing the circle of mountain ash. "But, how did you-"

"I know things Scott", Donovan said turning the machine off.

They all fell silent as they watched Stiles' body go slack, and suck in a stuttering breath. Aftershocks wracked through his body again as he twitched and convulsed, trying to control his body and breath.

He was on the brink of unconsciousness and he knew it. He gathered his strength and picked up his head to stutter out, "Ch-ch, chi-mer a."

Realization dawned on them all. But Donovan was furious and he took the gun a whipped it across Stiles' face. His head snapped to the side as blood sprayed and began to trickle out of him mouth. The sheriff started to advance to break the line but Donovan instantly held up the gun again.

"Uh uh. Not an inch closer", he said snapping the gun up again and waving it at all of them. Malia growled in anger and Lydia began to become more nervous about her growing feeling. Donovan used a claw to swiftly slice through the ductape and lifted Stiles up to throw him back down on the ground. He pointed the gun straight at him.

"You don't want to do this Donovan. I will break through this and kill you. You know you can't hide in there forever", Scott stated.

"Yeah. I do", Donovan said smirking pointing the gun straight at the sheriff's chest and firing. The sheriff fell to the ground instantly and Donovan darted to the back wall and through the door. Scott turned to the sheriff to help, but the sheriff yelled "Go! Go get him!" Standing up. Luckily he took Parrish's advise and wore a bullet proof vest under his uniform.

Scott nodded and took off after him. After a few seconds the sheriff stood up and followed. "Get Stiles!" He yelled at the girls.

"Liam Kira we need help in here." Lydia said through her walkie talkie. "Theo be ready he's coming your way."

"Stiles. Stiles. Look at me, okay! Stay awake", Malia ordered watching Stiles eyes droop. "No no no! Come on Stiles show met those pretty eyes."

Kira and Liam ran up and joined them around the circle. "Stiles come on you have to break the line so we can help. Just crawl over a little and break it", Liam said getting as close as he could.

Stiles looked at them through half lidded eyes. He closed them for a second scaring everyone before he opened them again. He pushed up on his elbows then his palms. Liam, Lydia, Malia and Kira spoke encouraging words to him trying to get him to come a little closer. When he pushed up onto his knees he became to dizzy, and limbs weren't cooperating with small spasms still rippling through his body every now and then. He fell onto his side as the world began to spin.

"No Stiles! Just a little further, your almost there!" Lydia shouted.

Stiles inched a little further, before he couldn't anymore. He was just so tired and he hurt so badly. He collapsed back onto his stomach and took one last blurry look at them. He could barely hear now, everything was under water. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't form words. He smiled at them before he did the only thing he could do, and passed out.

"No!" Liam screamed and pounded against the barrier. Malia sank to her knees with tears in her eyes. They all looked at the injured boy. He was stuck inside, slowly dying and they could do nothing to help.

"Guys? Does his breathing sound weird?" Malia asked. They all listened as a shuddering raspy breath escaped his cracked bloody lips.

"Not his breathing. It's his lungs." Lydia said.


	7. Rescue Continued

Scott pumped his legs fast. His eyes glowed red as he listened for Donovan's running when he came to an intersection of several rows of crates. Turns out the loading dock garage was stuffed full of crates too.

When he caught a scent he followed it to the left. He was really trying to control his anger, when he really just wanted to tear him limb from limb, but that wasn't acceptable. First he kidnaps Stiles, then shoots the sheriff.

He really thought the sheriff was dead there for a minute, his world stopped when he watched the man he considered a father fall to the ground. Then his world stopped for his best friend, who would be an orphan when they got him out of here. But, thank God the sheriff wore a bullet-proof vest. 

He could hear the sheriff running up a few yards behind him, also desperately pumping his legs. Stiles was the most important thing in both of their lives, Donovan had no idea what he got himself into by hurting him.

Donovan could hear Scott catching up to him as he zoomed through rows of crates, it was like a big ass maze. At least he got a shot at the sheriff, he thought as he reached the far wall that lead outside. 

He pushed open the door with a bang, and looked back to see if Scott was there. When he didn't see him right away he turned to keep running, but was stopped when Theo stepped in front of him.

"Oh, Theo thank God!" He said, "Hold Scott of for me, I'm gonna make a run for it." He turned to keep running, but Theo stopped him again.

"I can't let you do that", Theo said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Wha- what do you mean? Just tell him you didn't see me come out."

"See that's thing, that would make Scott trust me less, and what I need is for him to trust me", Theo explained. Donovan's face grew angry.

"What the hell? You are the one who told me to go after Stiles! I thought you hated him too, you should be thanking me!" He yelled pushing Theo away.

"Actually I really like Stiles. He's smart, smart enough not to trust me", he said "I hope he will trust me after this too, and we can be friends." 

Just after Theo spoke those words Scott spun around the corner and ran out but slowed down when he saw the interaction. Theo was in a defensive position, and Donovan seemed about to go off. When Theo saw Scott he looked up and gave a warning look, telling him to stay there.

"Fuck you. Fuck Scott, fuck the sheriff. And fuck... Stiles", he said swinging his arms wide with a crazed laugh.

"Calm down Donovan, why don't you just come with us? We can figure out what happened to you", Scott said as the sheriff spun around the corner to join them.

"No. Nah I'm good", he replied.

"We can't just let you walk away. You hurt my son."

Donovan laughed, "I did more than hurt him", he said with is voice turning a mocking serious and concerned tone. "Do you think they will be able to help him with the mountain ash surrounding him?" The sheriff's eyes turned dark at his words.

"I wonder if he was too weak to break the line before he passed out. Maybe even to weak to move at all. I, wonder, if maybe Lydia feels a scream building up, and your pack, is going to be standing around him when his heart stops? I wonder if he is going to choke on his own blood, with that punctured lung, and they will have to stand and watch." He only laughed at the looks on their faces. 

"I wonder if it's already too late." With that he turned to lash out at Theo, slashing his stomach, but Theo slashed back at his chest deeper and harder. Blood began to pour from both of the boys' cuts. Theo swayed but Donovan fell to his knees.

The sheriff and Scott got a few steps before Donovan's next words come out. "I hope it's too late. I hope he dies a slow painful death. I hope, he suffers", he said before coughing up some blood and spraying it everywhere while giggling like a maniac. 

"Your father wouldn't have wanted this", the sheriff said looking down at the boy.

"You have no right to talk about him. You are the reason he is dead. I was hoping you would die too, but at least Stiles will, and you will know what it feels like to loose someone you love. 

"I already have", the sheriff stated. "And so has Stiles." Donovan glared at him.

"I hope he goes to hell." Donovan spat out, before snickering and falling, heart stopped. 

**********

"Stiles? Stiles!" 

Why were people screaming his name? They were being really loud, and he was just really tired. 

"Stiles open your eyes!" Was that Lydia? Why did he have to wake up? What was happening? He couldn't find it in himself to care. His shoulder hurt really bad, and when he reached up to touch it his whole body exploded. He thinks he yelled out in pain but he wasn't sure. He rasped breaths in and out, why was it so hard to breath? It was like, really really hard. 

He opened his eyes but everything was still fuzzy and blurry. He saw the outline of a few people near him, but they weren't getting closer. He heard everyone let out a sigh of relief then blinked a few times but his vision still didn't clear. 

"Stiles, just keep breathing okay? Help is coming. Stay awake!" That was Liam's annoying little voice that gave him the urge to punch him. He was being sarcastic most of the time. But now he sounded hurt and scared. Stiles just wanted to comfort him, but he didn't have enough strength to move. 

"Ut happ'nd?" He asked barely moving his lips. The others didn't answer but gave worried glances to each other.

Stiles let out something that was between a grunt, a groan and a whimper when he tried to move onto his back. He thought it would make it easier to breath, but it hurt too bad. He felt really tired again, and he closed his eyes.

"Stiles!"

The sheriff heard someone yell his son's name when he burst into the largest room again, Scott and Theo in tow. He immediately ran over and broke the line of mountain ash then knelt by his son. The pack gathered around them as he rolled Stiles onto his back.

He was taking broken raspy breaths that had no pattern or rhythm. This was bad. "Has anyone called an ambulance?"

"It's on its way, five minutes out." Kira answered

"Okay, alright. Okay, come on Stiles", the sheriff said pulling his son into his lap. He caressed his right cheek, bruises and cuts apparent. "Stiles you have to wake up and tell us your okay." His eyelids fluttered but they didn't open.

"He keeps passing out and waking up a few minutes later, not remembering waking up and he's not aware at all", Lydia said.

Scott knelt by the father and son, holding Stiles' hand to take his pain. There was lot. Too much. This was very bad. It sounded like he had head trauma. Maybe due to all the punches, or not breathing for extended periods of time when he was being electrocuted. 

"Sheriff, we could take him to the front of the building so that paramedics get to him faster", Scott offered up.

"We can't, Donovan was right there is a punctured lung. If we move him too much it could go deeper", he answered.

"Me and Malia will go to the front to tell the paramedics when they get here", Kira said. "Come on Malia." Malia took one last look at Stiles with tears in her eyes then turned to go, happy to be able to do something to help.

Tears began to gather in the sheriff's eyes as he looked at his baby boy, his whole world. He got up and went to work every morning for him. He ate healthy because he wanted to be there for Stiles. He reminded him so much of Claudia. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I let this happen", the sheriff said then let out some choked sobs and held Stiles closer to him. He kissed his sons forehead. 

"D-dad?" Stiles asked when he cracked his eyes open. The sheriff looked down to see his son's eyes opened just a sliver. Stiles gasped for air and winced. "Hurts. Hurts so bad."

"I know. I know son its okay. Ambulance is on its way, just keep breathing."

Stiles looked up at his dad for a few moments, before beginning to cough. Blood sprayed his lips. He gasped around the blood forcing its way up his throat every time he tried to breath. Every time he took a breath more came up, and it began to fill his mouth and trickle down his chin.

"Stiles. Stiles, it's okay, we're here. We're all here, and the ambulance almost is okay? Just hold on", Scott begged as he watched his brother suffer. He couldn't take anymore pain, he had done all he could and it wasn't enough.

Stiles', body began to convulse as he fought to take another breath. He couldn't breath anymore. He was going to drown in his own blood. 

Stiles began to fade. Or maybe the world began to fade from Stiles? Either way he knew it was bad. He could distantly feel his dad clutching him to his chest, begging him to keep breathing. He could feel Scott by him, desperately trying to take the pain that had suddenly gone numb. His eyes were open but he saw nothing, staring past his dad, somewhere else. 

His body convulsed one more time as he took a small shuddering breath, then didn't let it back out. His body went slack in his dad's arms.


	8. All Seems Okay

"Stiles? Hey come on, you're gonna be fine", The sheriff said through thick tears running down his face. "Stiles? Stiles! No!" He screamed running his fingers through his sons hair, looking into his sons glazed over eyes. He wasn't moving, and that wasn't right because Stiles was always moving.

"Come on just take a breath. Their gonna be here soon to help you", the sheriff continued, refusing to except what they all knew had already happened. The blood staining his sons mouth and chin wasn't supposed to be there. It was supposed to be in his body, keeping him alive. But it killed him, choking him until he drowned.

He wasn't breathing. His chest rose, then never fell. All the creatures in the pack heard the sound of a silent heart. All except Scott, who was still frozen in place knelt down next to his best friend, holding his limp hand. He was in shock, and couldn't here anything, and his eyes only saw his best friend.

"Stiles", a broken whisper broke past his lips, over and over again. Until something drew him out of his weird state of shock. It was a small sound, and almost didn't hear it. The more he focused the more he could hear it, and recognize it. It was a heart beat, and it was a familiar one. 

"H-he's still alive!" Scott yelled looking at the sheriff.

"Scott, there's no heart beat. He's gone", Liam said, voice breaking.

"No I'm serious, I can hear it! Maybe it's an alpha thing but a heart beat is there."

"He's right. I didn't scream. It's still there, but it's like it was put on hold", Lydia said, looking at her friend on the ground. 

Just then they heard an ambulance approaching. They needed to hurry. 

"Scott", Theo said standing up, "I will take care of the body, you guys worry about Stiles." He turned to run through the door.

"Theo!" Scott said, "Thanks. And I want you to know I don't blame you, it was self defense."

Theo nodded, then ran through the door. Just then the paramedics began to head toward them from the front of the building, Kira and Malia leading the way. They stopped next to the sheriff, holding his sons still body against his chest. They approached the sheriff carefully, and gently took Stiles from his arms. 

They laid him out on the ground, and removed his flannel that was barley hanging onto his arms. Then they turned him on his side so the blood clogging this throat could be drained. 

"BP 90 over 50, heart rate 30 BPM", one medic said feeling his pulse. Another shined a small light into his eyes. "Unresponsive to stimuli, hypovolemic shock." 

The pack stood around watching them go frantic over Stiles. He would be okay, they got there in time. Right?

"Several broken ribs, punctured lung. Several bruises and abrasions on body as well as cuts to the face. At least two heads wounds, probable concussion", The third paramedic said.

"Let's get a chest tube in to drain the lung", one said placing a large oxygen mask on his face. 

They took out a large needle out and lined it up with his right lung before quickly sending it through his skin. Scott winced as he watched. Stiles hated needles. He looked over to the sheriff, who hadn't moved, and was watching the paramedics work on his son.

They replaced the needle with a tube to begin draining blood. They finished up with a shot of some sort, attaching an IV, and patching his shoulder sloppily. "Prep for transport."

With that they carefully raised him from the ground and onto the gurney. They took off down the isle of crates. Liam helped the sheriff to his wobbly legs, and they took off following them. 

When they banged the front doors open and emerged from the building they took Stiles straight to the ambulance, as some squad cars pulled up lead by Parrish.

Parrish got out of the car to approach the sheriff, before he saw Stiles and stopped in his tracks. Kira saw him and ran over to explain, and Scott nodded to her. He jogged along the sheriff.

"Sheriff you ride with him, we will meet you at the hospital." The sheriff nodded at him before climbing up into the ambulance.

As soon as the doors shut, they sped off to the hospital, lights flashing a sirens wailing.

**********

Theo smirked at the body laying at the ground by his feet. "Well Donovan, I want to thank you", he said kneeling down. "Your sacrifice was very helpful. Now Scott and his pack trust me." 

He picked Donovan up and slung him over his shoulder and took off running. He had to leave it somewhere for Parrish to find when he was in hellhound mode, but for now it had to be a good enough hiding spot. 

He ran for two blocks before he found a dumpster and slid it underneath. It would have to do. He stood up and dusted his hands off on his pants. 

"Thanks to you, I can continue with my plan." With that he turned around smirking. He needed to be at the hospital.

**********

The sheriff held his sons hand as the medics worked on him. He brushed his thumb in soothing circles across his palm. 

"Sir, do you know what kind of wound this is?" One of them asked, gesturing to Stiles' shoulder.

"I have no idea. Probably something that his kidnapper did." The sheriff replied, not exactly sure how to answer that. It's some type of weird bite that this kid who was part chimera gave him because he kidnapped him to get to me because his dad shot himself because of me. And it was all because of me and this is all my fault. 

With that, the sheriff broke down into sobs. The medics have done all they could until they reached the hospital, so they backed away a little to allow the sheriff to be closer to his son. He scooted closer, brushing Stiles' sweaty hair away from his face. His tears began to slow as he watched Stiles.

His eyes were closed now, oxygen mask fogging up with every short, raspy breath he let out. "It's going to be okay son." He said cracking a small smile, which quickly faded when he noticed the oxygen mask had stopped fogging up. Then he heard a deafening sound. The heart monitor had one constant beep sounding from it. Stiles' heart stopped.

***

Malia, Scott, Liam, Lydia, and Kira were following the ambulance. They were about to pull into the hospital. They made it there with Stiles still alive. Scott sighed in relief, but it was cut short.

"Scott! Somethings wrong! I-I have to-" Lydia started before letting out a deafening scream. A scream for Stiles.


	9. Not the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in so long, now that schools out I will be able to post a lot more. Let me know what you think!

The doors to the ER bay swung open and the lobby burst into action. They pushed Stiles along at a near sprint with the sheriff and pack following right behind. The pack was stopped when Stiles was taken behind a curtain. Melissa walked over and guided them to the waiting area. The sheriff didn't budge with the rest of them, instead he stood and listened to what was happening behind the curtain.

"Prepare the defibrillators!"

"Charge to 50."

"In position... clear!" With that the sheriff couldn't stand there anymore and jerked the curtain open then disappeared and stepped inside. He wasn't going to let his son go through this alone. After closing the curtain he watched carefully. 

"No pulse."

"Charge to 100."

"Ready... clear!" The sheriff watched as Stiles body jerked up with the paddles, as if they were attached to him, and he remembered the way his body jerked after being electrocuted.

"We have a pulse!" The small curtained off area burst into clapter and relieved sighs. 

"Let's prep for surgery." With that a table was wheeled in, and they counted to three and gently raised Stiles up onto the table. They attached his IV to a pole on it and wheeled him out again. 

"Sheriff, you can't go this time", Melissa told him with a gentle voice. "I need you to fill out some paperwork too."

"How could I have let this happen, Melissa?"

Frowning at the utter distress on the sheriff's face, she slid her hand into his. "It wasn't your fault, and we both know Stiles, he won't go anywhere if it would mean leaving you and his friends."

The sheriff turned to her with grateful eyes. She lead him over to where the rest of the kids were waiting in the waiting room. Scott practically ran over when they entered. Knowing the sheriff couldn't talk about what he just witnessed right now Melissa took the lead in explaining.

"They managed to revive him and are taking him into surgery right now to repair the lung", Melissa said looking at each of the panicked kids. "Nothing is for certain right now, but he also had a bit of head trauma that could be dangerous."

The sheriff slid down numbly into one of the seats and drowned out everything else. Right now he was in that operating theater with Stiles.

**********

After sitting with the kids and the sheriff for about thirty minutes she needed the sheriff to fill out paperwork. The sheriff was still in shock and she ended up filling out most of it, knowing Stiles' allergies and dates of shots since she was the only person he trusted to give him them. When she was done she disappeared down the hall to see if she could find anything out. 

She was technically removed from this case because of her and Stiles' relationship, but that didn't man she couldn't find anything out. As it turns out Stiles had the largest operating room with an observation window and she peered inside. 

From what she could see they had borrowed the pediatric surgeon from a few floors up to help, along with the standard ER surgeon. Stiles head was barely visible from the several bodies covered in blue scrubs crowded around him. He had a tube down his throat now and also one up his nose. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. She watched for a while longer before going back to tell the sheriff that he could go watch as well if he wanted. 

She returned to the lobby and it looked as if she had never left. There were a few other people there waiting on news now, including coach and Lydia's mom. She walked up to the sheriff who was staring off into space and whispered to him to walk with her. 

"I found the operating room that he is in and there is a window so you can watch", she said glancing up at his face, and there was a glisten of hope in his eyes. In his eyes that looked extremely tired and afraid. 

As they approached the room she stopped talking and let the sheriff pier inside the white room. His breath almost stopped when he saw Stiles surrounded by all of the doctors and nurses. Being the sheriff he had become well acquainted with most of the doctors in the hospital and knew that Stiles was in good hands.

They stood there in silence for a very long time, just staring at Stiles face, since that was the only part of him that they could see. After a while Scott somehow found them and joined in the watching. Noah was not exactly young and after a while is back started to ache from standing in the same position for so long. 

He was so afraid that while he was watching the room would go into chaos and Stiles would crash again. He was stand there and watch them try to revive his son over and over until the doctor would make the call and the time of death would be announced. Just the thought made him want to bend over and hurl, but he would never give up on Stiles that easily. 

"Noah, I think they are rapping up", Melissa said, dragging the sheriff out of his dark thoughts. 

"Okay. Good, that's good", he answered rubbing a hand down his tired face. 

Inside the room Dr. Barnes sewed the last stitch to the incision on Stiles chest then peered at the young man's face. He looked still too pale and his eyelids were taped shut. That was about as stressful as any surgery he has ever performed. He knew the boy's father well and had even removed Stiles' appendix when he was seven. He didn't know how he would have lived with himself if he let his life slip through his fingers. 

He brushed a hand over Stiles forehead and pushed back his hair, which was sweaty when they brought him in but his skin was now cold to the touch. He stepped back to allow the nurses to finish up bandaging his cuts and shoulder. He took one last look at the boy before peeling his gloves off and leaving the room. He hoped that the worst was over.


	10. The Worst May Be Over

Everyone sat together in the ER waiting room in silence. They had been waiting for Stiles to be settled into a room in the ICU, but had been in recovery for quite a while now. There sheriff wished more than anything that he could just go in a and check on his son, but no one was allowed in recovery. Not even parents, or apparently, the sheriff. 

It had been hours since they had brought Stiles in, and there were so many people in the waiting room waiting to hear news about him. Most of the lacrosse team was there including coach, even parents of some of their friends who were not in the inner circle. Even the old man who runs the ice cream shop was there.

All these people were there for Stiles because when it came down to it, everyone loved him. From the parents who had invited a young hyper Stiles to their son's grade school bowling birthday parties, or the lacrosse team who had watched Stiles somehow go from a terrible athlete to a good lacrosse player, to the ancient man who runs the ice cream shop that watched the kids in the town grow up. They all knew Stiles and the sheriff, and sent them casseroles and flowers after Claudia died. The town gathered there to show the support to the Stilinkis once again. 

Everyone was enraged and in disbelief that someone could do this to Stiles of all people. They all wanted the criminal to pay.

After what seemed like forever a nurse came out to speak with the sheriff. Everyone perked up at the possibility of some news. Noah quickly stood up to talk to nurse.

"Hello sheriff", she said tiredly "If you could follow me I will take you to your son." 

"Thank you", he said following behind her.

"His main doctor will be in to speak with you momentarily, and we also have a bit more paperwork for you to fill out but it's not too important, also only family is allowed in, no exceptions. And sheriff", she said stopping outside the sliding glass doors that lead to the ICU, "This is where my help with Stiles ends now that he is out of recovery. I wish you luck." 

With that the nurse stepped through the doors and headed to the far corner of the room where the sheriff could see Stiles laying down on a bed with two nurses fluttering about messing with the machines around him.

As the sheriff approached him the whole world was a blur and nothing else but his son mattered. He stopped by the bed to take in the sight of his son. There were two thin blankets pulled up to his waist to allow easy access to his injured stomach and chest. His right hand was laying by his side and the other was laying on his stomach. The head of the bed was slightly adjusted to sit up diagonally with several pillows propping his head up correctly to allow the tube down his throat to enter at the correct angle. 

Noah knelt down and took Stiles right hand in his own and caressed the side of his face, brushing his thumb over a cut on his brow with a couple stitches over it. His hair was still covered by a blue hair net to keep it out of the way, though the tape taping his eyelids shut was gone. He looked so a pale and translucent, his eyelashes dark against his pale and bruised cheeks and the blue bruising under his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead where there was not a cut or bruise. Then he quietly whispered, "You're okay now, I've got you and I'm not letting anyone hurt you again."

Behind him someone cleared there throats. "Um sh-sheriff? I-I'm sorry to interrupt, I really am but I'm supposed to debrief you before the doctor gets here." 

The sheriff turned around to look at small nurse, who looked truly sad to see the man and his son in such a heartbreaking situation. "Yes yes of course", the sheriff replied. 

"Okay, if you will look here, this machine is what is keeping him breathing while is lung is repairing and healing. It's called a ventilator and it's what the tube down his throat is. As he learns to breath on his own we will gradually take him off of it." She looked up at the sheriff and he nodded to let he know he was listening. He looked at the tube and the white strap that tied around his head to keep it in place.

Next she pointed at his IV stand next his bed. Here we are pumping anesthetics, antibiotics, morphine and other medicines into him through this IV", she said pointing to the one in the forearm of his right arm. Pointing to the IV stand attached to his bed then his left forearm she said, "This is where we replenishing his blood supply slowly to avoid shock, and here is where he is getting his fluids and nutrients", she said pointing to his left wrist. "He was severely dehydrated when he was brought in as well."

The sheriff knew he needed to listen but thinking about all the needles made him sick, because they made Stiles sick and he would not be able to stand them. A funny vision came to his mind of Stiles finally waking up then immediately passing back when he saw all the needles shoved in his arms. He cracked a small smile at the thought. 

Lifting his gown near his chest she pointed to some more wires stuck to his chest where there were not bandages over cuts. "These monitor his heart which is displayed on this screen", she said turing around to point at another machine. "This is his pulse which is displayed on the screen as well", she said pointing to a little gray thing clipped to the end of his finger. "And this will take his blood pressure every so often", she added pointing to the sphygmomanometer strapped around his upper left arm. 

"That's about all I can tell you sheriff, Dr. Nolan will be in a few minutes to talk to you about his injuries and prognosis. I am his nurse Haley, and I will be in charge of him until he is discharged from intensive care", she said holding out her hand to him. 

"Thank you Haley, call me Noah", he said shaking her hand. 

"I will leave you alone with him until the doctor gets here. Push the button if you need anything, and this button if something goes wrong", she said pointing to a blue and yellow button on the headboard of the bed. "This button his for him to push", she added pointing to a red button near his hip. "Incase he wakes up and no one is around." 

"Thanks", the sheriff nodded as she walked out. 

He never thought he would have to be one of the loved ones that has to be given the whole ICU tour. It just made everything more real. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Stiles still holding his hand. It just didn't seem like it was Stiles laying in the bed, but it was and it shouldn't be. 

After a few minutes a tall older man walked in wearing scrubs. Noah stood up and shook his out held hand. "Hello I'm Dr. Nolan Helder. I was the main surgeon for Meiczyslaw's operation. Does he have another name he would prefer to go by?"

"Uh yes he goes by Stiles."

"Okay, let's discuss Stiles's condition. Many of the cuts on his chest were already infected when he came in. We are giving him antibiotics for that now and some of the cuts will scar but most will heal with time. This odd wound on his shoulder was also a concern seeing as we have no idea what it is and was also severely infected. It will need to be rinsed out every few hours or so. He has some minor burns from directs contact with what seems to be cut wires. Those will also heal with time. He also has a few bruises and abrasions to the face and limbs as well as stomach from punches. He has a pretty severe concussion which complicates things because we would normally keep him sedated longer in order to heal, but if we sedate him too long he could slip into a coma."

Noah's eyes grew wide at that. "Well wake him up then!" 

"Sheriff he was awake for a brief period of time after the surgery. He should be okay to sleep for a little longer. We would not do anything that could endanger him." At those words the sheriff settled down a bit.

"Continuing on he also dislocated his right knee and has a bruised liver. We are closely monitoring that. As a result from the broken ribs he did have some internal bleeding as well as of course, the punctured lung. Those are being closely monitored as well. Do you have any questions?"

"What kind of damage could the concussion cause?"

"Concussions can very, coupled with his other injuries at worst he could slip into a coma, he could begin seizing, memory loss, among other things. We however won't know the extent of the damage to the brain until we are able to wake him up again, but right now he needs to rest after the surgery."

"Okay thank you doctor", Noah said shaking his hand.

"Of course. Just let Haley know if you need anything." With that he looked a Stiles on the bed and turned to walk out of the ICU.

The sheriff sat back down in the chair and looked at Stiles. "Well son, you have a long journey ahead of you, but I will be there with you", the sheriff said grasping Stiles's hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about medical stuff lol I have no idea if any of it is actually right. Let me know what you guys think!


	11. Is it?

After sitting with Stiles for a while the sheriff realized that there were still a lot of people waiting out there to hear about his condition. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He really did not want to leave Stiles, even for a few minutes. He knew he was being irrational, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave his side. If only Melissa was allowed back here. 

Just then Stiles's nurse Haley came in to check on him. The sheriff watched silently for a few minutes then made a decision. "Sarah would you mind staying with Stiles for a few minutes while I go talk to everyone in the waiting room?" 

"Yes Noah of course. I won't leave his side until you get back, and let you know if anything happens", she said, understanding what he was feeling. 

"Thanks, I appreciate it", he said back leaning down to Stiles and kissing his forehead. "I will be back in a few minutes, Stiles. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone", he whispered smiling at his son. 

With that he walked out into the hall to head to the waiting room. It had been about forty five minutes since he had headed back and he knew everyone else must be exhausted and ready for news. 

"Sheriff! How is he?" Scott questioned as soon as the sheriff rounded the corner. 

"He's in for a long, difficult recovery, but the doctors are optimistic", he answered as the rest of the pack and Melissa gathered around. 

"Is he awake? Is he in a lot of pain?" Malia asked.

"He's sedated right now, but because of his severe concussion they will wake him up periodically. He's also intubated for the collapsed lung, among many other things", the sheriff said looking at each of them in the eye. They all saw the condition he was in, and he needed them to understand that his recovery was not going to be easy. 

"How long do they expect him to be in the ICU?" Melissa asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing until they are able to completely wean him off of the ventilator. He cannot breath on his own at all right now", Noah added.

"Sheriff if there is any way we could sneak in to see him just for a-" Scott started.

"Scott he is all the way on the opposite side of the room from the entrance, every nurse in there would see you guys", the sheriff answered reluctantly. He wished more than anything his friends could visit him but the last thing he wanted was to cause trouble. 

"We understand", Lydia said grabbing Scott's hand when the boy was about to physically collapse from grief. He just needed to see his best friend. It was his fault he was here after all.

"You guys need to go home and get some sleep and shower. You smell like a pack of wild animals", he said and got a few slight grins in response. "I will let you guys know right away if anything happens and as soon as he's out of the ICU. Waiting around in uncomfortable chairs isn't going to help him. 

"We will sheriff", Lydia said steering Scott away. 

"Can you guys let everyone else know how he's doing please? I need to get back to him", Noah added as they began to get there stuff together.

"Of course", Melissa sad placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He smiled back turned to head back to the ICU.

When he was settled back in his chair by his son he smiled and thanked Sarah for watching Stiles for him. Sarah informed him that she had a coffee brought in for him, then left. He leaned over to wheel the side table closer and grabbed the coffee. He held Stiles's hand with the one that was not holding the cup. 

"We'll be okay Stiles. You'll be okay."

**********

Scott's whole body was numb. He didn't know how he got home and up to his room but suddenly he became aware again. Lydia was still holding his hand, sitting next to him on his bed. He looked over at her with his teary puppy dog eyes. She looked as wrecked as him, but she had to hold it together because she was Lydia Martin. 

"What are we going to do?" He asked, his voice cracking. "We can't loose him too. Not him and Allison." His head fell as he began to shake, tears finally falling. 

"We are going to help him. We are going to help him heal and get better and get back his old smart-ass self", she said silent tears falling as well. She leaned in and hugged him. 

"How could Donovan do this? How can he be so cruel?" Scott yelled. He was full on ugly crying now with tears and snot and spit but Lydia didn't care. She held onto him for dear life. 

"I don't know Scott. I don't know."

"He's already been through too much. How could he ever be okay again?" he asked.

"He won't be okay at first, but he will be because we are going to help him. All of us." She answered. They sat and held each other for what seemed like forever. 

Scott eventually got control of himself and laid down on his bed. He listened to the heart beats of his pack sleeping downstairs. He could imagine Stiles's heartbeat mixed in with them. When he closed his eyes he could imagine him laying there on his bed with him, and they were talking about girls and being good a lacrosse just like they used too. A long time ago. Deep down Scott wished he could go back and stop Stiles that night. Just so he could be there laying with Scott staring at the ceiling. Would Stiles want that? Would Stiles trade this amazing adventure for a safe normal life?

Scott just imagined his heart beat and fell asleep to the imaginary sound. Suddenly he jerked awake, because it suddenly became out of rhythm. It speeded up and went faster and faster, then it stopped.

*********

"How are you sheriff?" A voice asked and John turned to look a the familiar face.

"Hello Dr. Barnes, I'm holding in there. Thank you for helping Stiles." The sheriff told the familiar pediatric doctor. He went to sit on the other side across from the sheriff.

"You have a strong young man here. He'll pull through." 

"I don't doubt it. Even for a second. He's just been through so much, you know?" Noah said running his thumb over Stiles's hand. It was really cold.

"Who did this? How could someone do this?" The surgeon asked.

"We can't release any information yet. Someone who was trying to get revenge on me. And Stiles was caught in the cross hairs." He answered. He was about to add to that when he was interrupted.

He didn't know what it was at first because he refused to believe he was hearing it. And it was loud and it didn't stop and suddenly the whole world stopped. He jumped up staring at Stiles, his little boy. The heart monitor was beeping quickly. Was that bad? It couldn't be good. Just then Stiles's back arched of the bed as his arms started to jerk, then his legs.

Dr. jumped and yelled "We need help in here! Code yellow, code yellow!" He grabbed the sheriff and pulled him out of the little cubicle as nurses and doctors ran in. 

"Noah? Noah!" Someone yelled distantly but he couldn't here them. All he could hear was the rapid beeping that sounded from the heart monitor. 

"No", he barely whispered out had he watched the nurses lower the bed and rails and move the pillows so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Stiles." The heart monitor sounded one loud beep.

"Code blue!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


	12. Settled Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

The ICU was pure chaos. Any available nurses were coming to see if they could be of any help in any way. But most of them stood and watched, helpless. The sheriff fell to is knees as he watched. Doctor Barnes trying to soothe him by whispering words of assurance, but he didn't hear it. All he heard was the heart monitor.

He caught a few words as he watched on through the glass doors, such as "charging" "ready" "he isn't" and "clear". Then Stiles's upper body arched off of the table before slamming back down. Then the doctors tried again. And again. And Dr. Nolan was about to order them to charge the defibrillators again when he was cut off. 

"Sir? He's gone. It's your call", the head nurse said to him. She looked heart broken to need to suggest it. But there were already several burns on Stile's chest from the previous attempts. 

"Very well, I'm calling it. Time of death 4:17 in the mor-", but he was interrupted by a soft beeping sound. "Oh my God", was all the doctor said, and everyone else was quiet. 

The sheriff let out a choked sob, then got up and tried to enter before being stopped by Dr. Barnes. This spurred everyone in to action. Dr. Nolan ordered, "Okay I need a portable brain scanner in here and someone get me a neurologist up here."

The nurses began to fix his IVs and position that was messed up during the seizure. They took his vitals and removed the bloody bandages that were covering the torn stitches. While he waited for the nurses to finish he went out to talk to the sheriff. Doctor Barnes left when he saw him approach.

"I think Stiles is stable for now", he said upon approaching the distraught father. "I am getting a neurologist down here, because that seizure concerns me. I plan on switching his medicines as well to see if that may have caused it, and hopefully that is what happened."

"You don't think the concussion caused the seizure?" The sheriff asked.

"I don't think it makes much sense that that's what would have caused it. But I am going to check just to be safe. He is on many medicines for infections and swelling and many other things and chances are his body did not like one of them. I'm optimistic that this was the reasoning."

"Just please, do whatever you can."

"I will sheriff, I promise"

**********

Scott raced down his stairs after hearing an ear-splitting scream from Lydia. He flipped on the living room light as he rounded the corner and joined the rest of the pack in trying to calm down a hysterical Lydia.

"Wh-what happened", Scott asked kneeling down by Lydia, and she instantly calmed down when she saw his face, but stayed silent.

"Lydia. Please tell us what's wrong", Malia said tears trickling down her face. But she already knew. They all did. The person Malia loved most in the world was gone. 

"He's dead", Lydia choked out. Everyone sagged. He couldn't be dead, not just like that. 

"We shouldn't have left!" Scott said standing up. "I shouldn't have left him." He turned his back to them and walked a few feet and rested his forehead against the wall. Before anyone could stop him he punched a hole right through it. Then again, making the hole bigger. And again and again until he reached the wood and his hand was gushing blood. 

Liam darted up and over to him and grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Scott! Scott stop it!" He shoved him away and stepped between him and the wall. Scott backed away and stumbled over to the couch and sat down, his head in his hands. No one said a thing. Lydia's quiet sobs were the only sound. They were all in shock.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't breath or think. He was completely numb. He knew one thing for sure. 

He wished he was the one to kill Donovan.

Then his phone started ringing and he instantly reached his hand down into his pocket. He looked at the name on the screen that read sheriff, with a picture of him the Sheriff and Stiles on father's day in elementary school. And he lost it. He couldn't even lift his head as he began to sob. Because the fact that sheriff was calling to deliver the news made it true. He was gone and there was nothing they could have done.

Malia gently took the phone out of Scott's hand and looked at the screen. She stole herself then answered it. "Sheriff?"

"Malia? Where's Scott?"

"He's not doing very good. Lyd-Lydia screamed. We already know", she choked out before beginning to sob herself. 

"Malia tell them he's fine", the sheriff said after letting out a sigh. The kids were heartbroken for no reason.

"Wh-what?"

"He's fine. They brought him back."

Malia stopped crying and let out a choked laugh. "Oh my God are you serious?"

"Yes." The sheriff cracked a smile at her happiness and the sounds coming from the others. 

Scott collapsed back on the couch and Lydia started crying again. Kira went to comfort Scott and Liam Lydia. 

"He had a seizure but they don't know what caused it. I will let you guys know. I gotta go, the neurologist is here."

"Okay thank you sheriff", Malia said before hanging up. They all huddled together on the floor. None of them were sleeping again, they didn't want to wake up to Lydia screaming.

**********

After the neurologist left and said that the concussion was not the cause of the seizure the sheriff and Stiles were left alone again. He sat and held Stiles's hand. The sun was beginning to peak through the blinds. It was nice being on the far end where they had a window. 

His doctor told the sheriff he was going to switch some medicines around to try and figure out which was the cause of his body reacting like that. He warned him another seizure may occur and to not panic and push the call button. The sheriff hoped more than anything he wouldn't seize again. He couldn't watch it a second time. 

The sheriff began to grow sleepy. He was completely out of adrenaline and even the coffee Haley continued to bring him didn't help. He laid his head by Stiles's chest and began to dose off.

After sleeping for a while the sheriff was woken up by the doctor. "We believe we know what medicine caused him to seize. Which is a good thing but we need to confirm it", he told the sheriff.

"How do you do that?"

"We insert another small dosage into his IV. Much less than before and see if we get the same result."

"Are you crazy! You want that to happen again?"

"I'm afraid it's the only way. It will also help us to figure out why it happened if we monitor it and even find out if he's allergic to it. Which could save his life in the future", he calmly answered.

The sheriff was torn. He didn't want to risk it, but if the doctor was sure it would help, he agreed. 

They got to work right away. Measuring out the proper dosage and adjusting him so he wouldn't hurt himself. They attached many wires to his head and chest to monitor what happened in his body.

When they were ready the sheriff sat down next to Stiles. He didn't look any better than a few hours ago. If he wanted him to progress this had to happen. "Ready sheriff?" Haley asked. 

He nodded and gave her the go ahead and braced himself as she inserted it in his IV. Him and several nurses and doctors watched and waited for several minutes before anything happened. The hand Noah was using became very stiff as his muscles contracted and he began to flail. 

The sheriff watched as he jerked uncontrollably and his eyes rolled back in his head. They all watched the results tentatively and after two minutes he stilled and his heart rate went back to normal. It was over. The sheriff needed to puke.

"We have everything under control sheriff, and I think Stiles will begin to rapidly get better after this", the doctor said then walked out with the results. The sheriff called the kids to update and the day went on. It was late afternoon early evening when the sheriff was dosing off again and he heard Stiles groan. He immediately cupped Stiles face and squeezed his hand. 

"Stiles? Your fine son, I've got you." His eyelashes were fluttering like he was trying to open them but he was too weak. After a few minutes of soft groaning and shifting he relaxed again without ever opening his eyes. 

That was definitely progress, they didn't get that good of a reaction when they woke him up to monitor his concussion. His respirator was even doing less work as his lungs began to cooperate again. The sheriff was finally beginning to feel okay.


	13. Breath of Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so there is only one chapter left after this one and everything will be wrapped up with a happy ending :) Sort of ;)

It was early morning two days later and still dark out when the sheriff left Stiles with Haley to get a coffee and snack. Now that Stiles was doing better he felt like he could actually breath. He was still extremely exhausted but he couldn't fall asleep knowing that Stiles might wake up.

He took a brief walk around the hospital to stretch his legs before heading back to the ICU. Stiles had officially been taken off of the critical condition list now that he was healing rapidly. When he is completely off of the ventilator he is allowed to be moved to a private room, where the pack can visit.

He smiled at Haley and sat down as she left the room. Sitting his coffee on the rolling table he reached down and held Stiles's hand. He had gotten a sponge bath twice and now the hair net and smell of blood was gone, which made it a lot easier to relax, knowing he wasn't smelling his son's blood.

He watched the sunlight begin to peak through blinds as the sun rose. It was very peaceful as the sun showed through and bathed the big room in natural orange light. It was also nice that he could just be Noah Stilinkski the dad for a few days and not have the stress of Sheriff Stilinkski of Beacon Hills on top of everything. He had put Parrish in charge in his absence as they 'searched' for the person who did this to Stiles. But unfortunately, it would go unsolved and marked as someone who had beef against the sheriff and told them where Stiles was, thinking he would die. They would never know who had done it.

They did have a problem though, seeing as Donovan's body was missing. Which was just great news. Theo had broken the news shortly after Stiles had his seizure, and they had looked for after shortly deciding that it was pointless. The sheriff had been skeptical of the Theo, only because Stiles was and Stiles was good at judging character, but after everything he felt as though Theo could definitely be trusted. He hoped Stiles would too, he had heard Theo had been distressed since Stiles had been in the ICU. All his friends were.

He reached for his coffee to finish it off while it was still hot, when he was startled by Stiles abruptly going into a coughing fit, choking on the tube down his throat. His eyes were full of panic and his face was turning red. 

"Stiles! Hey, you're okay, you're okay! Hey we need help in here!" Noah yelled as nurses ran in to help. He clutched Stiles's hand as they began to crowd around.

"Stiles? Can you hear me? On three I am going to pull the tube out! Okay buddy?" Dr. Nolan yelled for Stiles to hear. "One... two... three!" The tube was freed from his throat but he continued to cough which hurt his sore, injured chest. The sheriff continued to clutch his hand.

An oxygen mask was quickly placed over his mouth and nose and he greedily gulped in air. They added more morphine to his IV then left the father and son alone. After a while his coughs stopped but the sheriff continued to clutch his hand and caress his face, brush his bangs back. 

"Hey Stiles. How do you feel son?" The sheriff asked gently.

"W-water", he choked out. Noah reached over to the grey thermos with a straw that was brought in by one of the nurses. He held it up to Stiles's mouth. "Go slowly, don't start coughing again."

He took a few sips to soothe his sore throat, then the sheriff sat it back down. Stiles leaned back and relaxed again and shut his eyes for a moment before turning back to his dad to see tears in his eyes.

"Dad. I-I'm so sorry", Stiles added beginning to cry. 

"No no no no no. Stiles you have absolutely nothing to feel sorry for", he said leaning down to wipe the tears from his face. "It's just really good to see your eyes."

"He-he said he was going to kill me then kill you and there was n-nothing I could do he was a-a chimera and he was so strong and-and", Stiles started to sob out and gasp. 

"Shhhhhh. You're fine, I'm fine everyone's fine. He isn't going to hurt anyone anymore", Noah said as he held his son while he cried and clutched onto his chest. "Everything's fine."

After a long time Stiles couldn't hold himself anymore and collapsed back, but Noah caught him and gently laid him down. He fixed the oxygen mask which was barely on his face anymore then scooted his chair closer. Stiles was staring off into space as his eyes began to drift shut then closed as fell into a drug induced sleep. 

He sat and watched him breath for a while before texting the pack that he had woken up. They immediately texted back that they were on their way. Dr. Nolan walked in and announced that they were moving Stiles to his own room and asked him to wait in the waiting room. He reluctantly trudged down the hall and collapsed in a chair.

About ten minutes later the whole pack stormed in and immediately sat down by him. Not saying a single word. Melissa sat right by him and reached down to hold his hand. 

"Everything's going to be fine", she said squeezing his hand.

"Yeah. You're right", he said realizing that she was. 

They all just sat in silence as they waited. The last few days had been hell for all of them, and they just anticipated this moment. Several minutes later and nurse walked in and told them they could follow. When they reached his door the sheriff went in first to see Stiles asleep and relaxed. His scars were healing as were the bruises. They oxygen mask was fogging up as he took painful shallow breaths. 

The nurse said he would be out for a while so he invited the pack in and they all sat and stood around Stiles. The sheriff and Melissa left to give them some privacy. Scott and Malia sat the closest. Malia gently holding his hand, as if she was going to break him. Scott just sat looking at him and cried. What a big bad alpha. But they all understood what he was feeling and didn't blame him at all. They had all cried about Stiles. 

The first thing Stiles was aware of was someone holding his hand and the sound of Scott sniffling. He would know those sniffles anywhere. It was this realization that gave him the strength to flutter his eyes open and look around. No one even noticed at first because it was supposed to be another hour until he was awake but then the heart monitor gave it away. 

"Stiles!" Malia yelled out as she jumped to hug him, surprisingly gently. She laughed in relief as he hugged her back and when she backed off Scott instantly replaced her. 

"Hey buddy", Stiles said as he rubbed circles on Scott's back while he cried on Stiles shoulder. "I'm okay." What a little puppy, Stiles thought.

"I know. But you weren't and I was so scared", Scott said backing off and looking into Stiles's eyes. 

"How long was I out?" Stiles asked looking around at all of them, realizing it must have been really bad.

"A little more than three days", Liam said.

"Oh. How bad was it?"

"Well your lung was punctured and you had internal bleeding, several broken ribs, severe concussion, burns, cuts, bruises, and a hurt leg", Lydia rattled off. But she looked guilty.

"There's more?" Stiles asked knowing they weren't telling him something. 

"Well after a few hours in the ICU, you kind of had a seizure", Scott said watching Stiles as he looked down and played with his IV. He still had dark circles under his eyes and looked really weak. Maybe he wasn't ready for all of this yet. 

"Oh?" He said trying to hide his shock.

"Yeah, we weren't allowed in at all but your dad said it was pretty bad", Malia added.

"What caused it?" He asked trying to sound casual, but it really freaked him out.

"One of the medicines you were on for swelling in your brain", Lydia answered.

"But's its all good now?"

"Yeah your all good now", Scott answered patting his shoulder as Stiles grew weak again and his eyes began to flutter. 

"Get some rest Stiles", Malia said leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead. 

And he dosed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	14. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the ending. I wanted to show how Stiles will still have some struggles but be okay in the end. Also wrap things up with Theo :)

Stiles had been sleeping for several hours when the pack was asked to leave because visiting hours were over. They all said goodbye to him even though he was asleep, and reluctantly made their way back home. The sheriff sat and talked with Stiles for a while before he was also forced to make his way back home.

It was almost dark outside, the hospital growing dim and quiet, when another person made their way down the hall. He was good at not looking suspicious, and blended in naturally. When he got to the other teenager's room he quietly turned the nob and walked in. Theo saw Stiles sleeping in the bed peacefully. Finally more on his own than because of the drugs pumping through his IV. 

He pulled up a chair and sat next to him. He figured Stiles would be asleep but he was hoping he wouldn't. It didn't matter though, he had no where to be and could wait. He leaned back and made himself comfortable, listening tentatively for approaching nurses. He watched the other teen's chest rise and fall and the mask covering his face fog up. His breathing still didn't sound quite right, and was raspy and painful sounding, which was kind of irritating after a while.

Reluctantly Theo leaned forward to draw some pain from Stiles, but only because his painful breaths were annoying. Theo wished he would just wake up because sitting here looking at him actually made him feel a little guilty. But he didn't regret it. Now that Scott saw how dedicated he was to his pack and helping find Stiles, he knew they would trust him now.

Well all of them except for Stiles of course. Which was why he was here. So when Stiles woke up he could see the fake concern on Theo's face and they could talk. 

So far his plan was going great. Parrish had taken the body when he removed it from under the dumpster and put it out in the preserve, where it was easy to find. It also felt great to kill Donovan, that kid was a tool.

Stiles began to stir for a few minutes before blinking his eyes open, and searching the room for his dad, and finding the scum of the Earth instead. Why the hell was Theo in his hospital room at 11 o'clock? He impatiently sighed and turned away to go back to sleep. But of course he couldn't because Theo was staring at him and draining his pain and it felt great and he was too weak to dramatically jerk his arm away even if he wanted to. 

"Stiles. Please I just want to talk. I will leave if you want me to."

Stiles let out a sigh and turned back to him. "What", he said flatly.

"I just wanted you to know that the pack was really worried about you. I left them alone but I was watching over them while you were in here."

"Wow, that's incredibly creepy and I have no idea how that's supposed to make me like you", Stiles snarked back.

"Stiles I just want you to know that you have an amazing pack. I have seen what most packs are like, and they're not like this. You guys look out for each other, and they look out for you. You should just feel really thankful."

"Theo, I don't need you to tell me how awesome my friends are. Okay? I already know that they're awesome and that they care about me even though I'm a poor little human", Stiles said growing angry and impatient.

"Yeah I know. But I also want you to know that even though for whatever reason you hate me, and that I'm not part of the pack, I'm looking out for you too. And I was. I'm the one who stopped Donovan from escaping, and I'm the one who killed him. You deserve to know that. I wish I didn't have to, I really do. Your dad and Scott were there too."

After hearing that Stiles didn't really know what to say. He still didn't trust him. At all. But maybe he could get used to him being around. "Thanks I guess", he finally said turing to look at Donovan. And he really did look worried and upset. 

"I'll let you go now. Get some rest", Donovan said patting his arm and standing up. He opened the door to walk out.

"Theo?" Stiles asked quickly, "Was Donovan even a little sorry, or guilty? Or anything at all?" He asked with big eyes.

Theo pondered how to answer that for a second. "No. I don't think he felt anything besides rage anymore. He was going to kill your dad. I guess that shows how barely human he was anymore."

Stiles nodded his head and laid back against the pillows. Theo gave a tight smile and closed the door on his way out. 

Two more days passed of Stiles on bed rest in the hospital. And he was driving everyone nuts. Including the staff. He couldn't help it. It had been to long sitting still without his Adderall. And he had been a little sick the day before. Puking up what little food he had eaten, and making him not want to eat at all.

"Stiles. Just eat the damn food", the sheriff begged his son. "You need to start eating real food again."

"No", he said simply pushing the hospital food away.

"You're losing too much weight son."

Just looking at the food made him want to puke his guts up again. "I'm good."

Noah sighed and finally resigned. "Okay. We'll try again at dinner." He moved the tray out of the way.

A few minutes later Scott walked in and sad hello then sat down. "I see everyone here is in a good mood", Scott joked sensing the tension. 

"Stiles here just hasn't eaten in like a week", the sheriff said. 

"Don't want to either", Stiles said. He was a little sick but he mostly had puked because of a graphic nightmare of Donovan killing his dad. Of course he wasn't going to say that. He mostly tried to push the thoughts out of his head.

"Stiles. You okay bud? You don't look so good", Scott said reaching over to hold his hand.

Then he couldn't push the thoughts out and images flashed through his brain before he leaned over to puke. Scott saw it coming and held up trash can as he dry heaved into it. The sheriff jumped up and rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

"I'm sorry Stiles. I'll stop asking you to eat. Just take it easy okay?" The sheriff said as he helped Stiles lean back.

Stiles winced his head pounding and stomach cramping and closed his eyes. Trying to block out the images. He was honestly ready to just go home. He hurt everywhere, but he wanted them to take him off of the strong meds. Before he knew it he was waking up a few hours later and Malia and Lydia were with him. 

Malia smiled at him. He smiled back feeling a lot better. 

"Hey", said reaching into her bag. "Your dad said you weren't eating anything so I brought you these", she said pulling out some curly fries.

He threw his head back and actually laughed. "Oh my gosh thank you so much!" He said taking them an chowing down. 

Malia and Lydia were surprised expecting to have to force him to eat. But once he started it seemed like he couldn't stop. He chowed down on them little out little "oh my gosh"s and "so good"s.

"Well I think we win the award for getting the most out of Stiles in a week", Lydia said.

Stiles grinned and leaned back into the pillows. He actually felt really hungry now. Then his dad walked in.

"Hey bud how are ya feeling?" He asked ruffling his hair.

"I am starving!", he exclaimed. This caught the sheriff off guard. The doctor said his appetite would return witch vengeance but he puked just a few hours ago.

"Okay I will go see what I can do", he said then walked back out.

Stiles turned back to Malia and Lydia. "How are my girls doing? Did you miss me?"

"Of course Stiles. It wasn't the same without you", Lydia said holding his hand.

"Damn straight it wasn't."

"How do you feel?" Malia asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Actually if I'm being completely honest I feel just a little loopy", he said holding up his pointer finger and thumb with a small space between them.

"Yeah you were mumbling in your sleep earlier about something hurting so they put some stronger morphine back in your IV", Lydia said.

"Oh that was nice of them", is all Stiles said and Malia wished that careless smile could always be on his face.

Then his dad walked back in with a plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans with a roll. 

"Ohhhhhh yes!" Stiles threw his back yelling. The sheriff's eyes got wide and he looked at Stiles cheering about the gravy on his mashed potatoes then back at the girls. They just looked at him and giggled. 

"Okay, I guess this is better than him laying there complaining about the catheter", the sheriff said sitting down. Scott walked in and Stiles began to dig in and they had to remind him he had silverware when he began to pick up mashed potatoes with his hands. That sent him into a speech of the pointlessness of silverware, a very Stiles subject, and he looked at the girls while he talked and they held onto his every word and looked very interested. 

"Scotty wouldn't you agree if we just used sporks all the time instead of forks and spoons the world would be a better place. How many plastic spoons and forks are thrown away a year. Plastic silverware is killing our planet!" He yelled in conclusion and they had to shush him.

"Stiles there would still be a bunch of plastic sporks thrown away too it wouldn't solve anything", Scott said.

Stiles looked up with an exasperated look. "Scott, I don't have time for haters like you in my life. I'm not going to let you sparkle my dull." He said shoving his roll in his mouth.

Scott did everything he could from bursting out laughing. If only he could get a video of this. Everyone else did laugh.

"That's good Stiles you never let anyone sparkle your dull", Scott said smirking. 

Stiles gave him a suspicious dirty look and with a mouth full of roll he said, "I feel like you're mocking me."

"Stiles I would never mock you. Your high as a bird right now", Scott said patting his arm.

"Ohhhhh, okay don't tell my dad", he said shoving his plate away.

"Stiles, son, I'm right here", the sheriff said patting his shoulder because Stiles seemed to forget he was sitting right by him.

"Oh my God Scott!" Stiles yelled seeing the sheriff badge then turned back to Scott. "Hide the weed the sheriff his here", whispered. 

"Okay, that settles it I'm to have them come reduce your morphine", the sheriff said standing up.

"Awwwww do you have to?" Malia asked. Her Liam and Lydia were sitting back enjoying the show.

"Yes. Stiles finish your green beans", he ordered.

"Ew no."

"Stiles", the sheriff said with a warning look. Stiles just got a shit eating grin on his face.

"I will eat these green beans if you pull this catheter out of my-" Stiles started.

"Stiles!" Everyone yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and found the end amusing :)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Watt pad, but this is my take on the whole Donovan situation because I love hurt Stiles. When I first watched the episode where Theo told Donovan to go after Stiles to get to the Sheriff, I imagined something a little different, but I know Stiles killing Donovan is now an important part of the story line.   
> Anyway this is my first fic ever and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
